


A Little Bit of Goodness

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2.08, Gen, Pre series, falling through the ice, little Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Waverly falls through the ice and Bobo is there to protect her.





	A Little Bit of Goodness

**A Little Bit of Goodness**

The sound of the ice breaking and the shrill, childish scream that followed it tore through the early morning air. He hadn't meant to be anywhere near the Homestead. Even with the talisman buried to deactivate the ammolite it was best to stay off the Earp land unless he wanted to risk a premature trip down south. He was though, and the voice he'd come to know well over the last five and a half years sent him flying over the line.

Snow crunched under heavy boots and Bobo saw the hole where the ice had begun to thin where the little girl had fallen through. He saw her head pop up once, gasping and sputtering, but then she was pulled back down under the water's surface.

He made his way across the ice, hearing it crack a little under his weight, and he slid to the edge. She'd slipped under again and he reached in, feeling for her beneath the water's surface. He could go in after her. If he needed to he would, but getting back out would be a trick. The ice was barely holding him now, and if he tried to climb back out of the hole he'd likely find it too weak to hold him.

Bobo felt something under the water and he latched on, hauling little Waverly Earp out by the collar of her jacket and scurrying back as quickly as he could before the ice cracked all the way through and sent them both tumbling back in.

She was shivering. That was a good sign, at least. He sat there for just a moment, checking to make sure she was breathing and scooped her up off the ice as she gave a struggling cough. "I'm here. I've got you, Waverly. Angel," he said softly and her blue eyes opened sluggishly.

"Bobo," she managed and snuggled closer.

He moved to the side of the lake, finding a place where the hill blocked the crisp wind. He glanced around, finding the area deserted, and frowned a little. It wasn't like he could just waltz her up to the Earp family home and tuck her safely in bed. It was dangerous enough to be where he was right then.

But she was so tiny and barely awake. Her movements were sluggish and he needed to get her warm, not send her marching off home alone.

A soft growl escaped him and he shrugged off his fur coat, feeling the bite if the cold through his thin shirt as he did. He picked Waverly up and wrapped the heavy furs around her. He'd meant to let her use it as a pallet, wrapped up in it to warm up, but before he could get her settled back down she leaned in, curled up against him and she gave a soft little sigh.

"Hey," he coaxed, shifting a little so she would stir. "Stay awake."

"You're warm. I like your coat."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so that she could snuggle down into it. They sat there for several long minutes until some of the shivers had subsided and she peeked up a bit. "Bobo?"

"Yeah, Angel?" he answered, his voice rough.

"You're my best friend," she said, her voice holding a certainty that was absolute.

He sat there for a long moment, processing the words, or at least trying to. There was so much trust there. Unwarranted, untested trust. She had no idea what he was or what he - or those that followed him - could do to her and those she loved. It was part of the curse, that drive to utterly destroy the Earp family line. Bobo held them back, readjusted their focus when the situation allowed it, but even he had to fight it now and again, and there had been times that he'd turned a blind eye to an Earp heir Andrew the Revenants do as they would. Waverly didn't know anything about that though, and she never questioned him. Not for the first time, he wondered how a man like Ward Earp had ended up with so much goodness in his life.

Bobo looked up at the sound of a voice drifting across the snowy land and Waverly stirred against him as her name became a little clearer over the hill. "Wynonna?" she mumbled, finally sitting up.

He let her, even though she took his coat with her as she stood, dragging it along the snow. She seemed steadier now, even if she was still soaked through, and she peeked over the lower point of the hill. "It's Wynonna," she told him, turning to look at him.

That worked out. He could get her to the sister that was more likely to get her home. "Better get going," he told her gruffly, shifting so he was crouched with his feet under him.

Waverly paused for just a moment there, staring at him, but finally she started to untangle herself from the fur coat that was swallowing her, moving a little faster as Wynonna's voice drew closer. He was her secret, and in the time since he had started to visit her regularly, he was a secret she'd never spilled. He would have heard about it if she had.

She held it out and Bobo's cold-stiffened fingers latched around the fur. As soon as he had a good grip, she launched herself forward, taking advantage of the way he was crouched, and threw her arms around his neck. The hug ended almost as quickly as it had begun and the little girl pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek. "Thank you, Bobo," she whispered.

He watched her go up and over the hill and Wynonna Earp's voice sounded a little more frightened. "Waverly! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell through the ice," the younger sister said. "I'm okay though."

Bobo waited there, listening to them as Wynonna checked her over and told her to come with her to the house. Their voices moved further and further away and he closed his eyes. She was okay. His little angel was going to be okay.

Once the voices had faded far enough that he was certain it was safe to move he stood, wrapping his coat back around himself and started for the fence line. He'd been on Earp land far too long already. It was worth it though. He might not deserve it either, but just a little goodness had dropped into his life in the form of Waverly Earp and if he had to take a risk to protect his angel, it was well worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

Notes: I'm kind of in love with the idea of Bobo being all sweet and gentle with little Waverly and her just adoring him. It's such a nice juxtapose to what he'd have in every other part of his life right then.


End file.
